Not Olivia Benson
by Levitating Sorceress
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Dick Wolf and NBC do.
1. Default Chapter

Slowly she dialed the numbers 9…1…1. She was used to being the one getting the call, not the one making the call.

"911 emergency dispatch. State your name and emergency, please." The dispatcher said.

"Detective Olivia Benson, I was raped."

"Where are you ma'am?"

"My apartment, 2b on Lexington and 78th."

"I'll send an ambulance right over. Stay where you are."

When Olivia got to the hospital a young doctor came in to do the rape kit. The rape kit took about an hour, mainly because Olivia knew the procedure by heart; she had brought many people into this same hospital for a rape kit. When the kit was done the detectives, from Olivia's precinct, came in to interview her. The detectives were none other than Elliot and Fin.

"Liv? You're the rape victim?" Elliot asked out of surprise, which then turned to compassion for Olivia. After all they were partners.

"What happened" Elliot ask as he got out his notepad.

"Well I came home, had some dinner and watched some TV. Then I went to bed."

"Did you see who raped you?" Fin asked.

"Slightly, I was only half awake. The first thing I did when I woke up was scream. I pushed him and told him to get off but he wouldn't. He finally got off me and wandered around before leaving. I think he may have stolen some things but I didn't look, I was more concerned for my safety. The guy who raped me was average height, buzzed hair, and hada deep voice. I remember him telling me, 'Shut up, bitch!' he must have came in through the window, I had it open a bit because there was a nice breeze outside."

"It's going to be ok, Liv." Elliot said as he put his arms around Olivia comforting her, because he saw that she had begun to cry.

"Elliot, I'm not supposed to be the victim," Olivia sobbed. "I'm supposed to be the one who helps rape victims. Always helping the victims, never the victim. I'm scared I don't know what to do now."

"What the famous Olivia Benson scared? I'll help you, you don't have to cry." Elliot said.

"Hello did you two lovebirds forget that I'm here too? Fin suddenly interjected.

"Sorry Fin." Olivia and Elliot said in unison.

Olivia agreed to spend the rest of the night at Elliot's house, at Elliot's insistence.


	2. Olivia's Denial

"Elliot, how did the interview go last night?" Captain Cragaen asked when Elliot and Olivia walked in. Olivia insisted on coming in to work and after giving in Elliot drove her to the precinct.

"It was a surprise. I knew the victim." Elliot said trying not to let Cragaen know about Olivia figuring she would want to tell him herself.

"Fill Olivia in on the case."

"Captain I already know about the case." Olivia said making the captain turn around and head back toward her.

"You do, did Elliot tell you before?" Cragaen asked surprised.

"More like I told him." Olivia said under her breath, but obviously not low enough because Cragaen said, "What do you mean Olivia?"

"I was the victim Captain. I was raped last night when my house was broken into.

"Olivia you should go home and rest."

"No, I'll be fine. I'm staying." Olivia said sternly.

"Fine, you and Elliot go question the dance teacher in the Hayes case. Munch Fin, you go talk the parents again." He knew not to cross Olivia when she spoke with this tone.

Olivia and Elliot headed off and Elliot asked how Olivia was feeling.

"I'm fine Elliot."

"If you need to talk I'm here. You help me with my problems now it's my turn to help you."

"No Elliot, no I'm fine, ok!" Olivia said angrily gritting her teeth.

Elliot turned his eyes back to the road hoping Olivia would talk to him. He really wanted to help Olivia. They got to the dance teacher's apartment; he looked good for the molestation of a six-year-old student. Once they talked to him again he kicked them out of his apartment saying, "Next time you want to talk do it with my lawyer present."

Elliot and Olivia got into the car and were on their way back to their precinct when a radio came in about a fifteen-year-old rape victim in Central Park.

"Were on it." Elliot said to the dispatcher on the other end of the radio.

They got there and they found a girl with short blonde hair and green eyes sitting on a bench with a uni.

"What happened?" Olivia asked the girl when she and Elliot got to the bench.

"I was taking a walk in the park when this guy jumped me and raped me. When I yelled at him to stop he said, 'Shut up, Bitch!' and when he was he stole my watch. It was a Rolex, from my grandpa when he died."

"Can you describe him?" Elliot asked.

"All I know is that he was average height, he had a deep voice, and--"

"Oh!" Olivia gasped and broke out into tears and ran back to the car, she didn't want anybody to she her crying.

"Thank you, why don't you tell this officer your address so we can find you later on."

"Ok." The girl sniffed.

Elliot went over to the car to see how Olivia was doing.

"Liv, you ok? You want to talk?"

"No! Go away! I don't need you!" Olivia screamed, instantly regretting it, "I'm sorry Elliot…I…I--"

"Shhh. It's ok, it's ok." Elliot said as he pulled the sobbing Olivia into his chest and arms.


	3. Confronting Olivia

"Captain, I think Olivia needs help. She started crying and ran back to the car while we were talking to a victim."

"Why don't you talk to her, she trusts you." Cragen said.

"I don't know, maybe. I was thinking someone along the lines of Huang."

"You think she'd talk to him?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll try to talk to her first."

"Ok Elliot, I trust you." Cragen turned to go back to his office.

"Captain?"

"What Elliot?"

"I don't know what to do about her, it really upsets me to see her in such pain."

"Elliot she's a strong girl, she'll get through this she just needs your help."

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Cragen said as he headed to his office.

Later That Day

"Olivia?"

"What?"

"You want to talk? You were pretty upset before."

"Sure, if it'll get you off my case. I was raped, I admit that but it just feels so weird. I supposed to be the one who helps victims not the victim."

"You can't pick the vic, Liv. This time it just happened to be you."

"It just feels so weird. Every part of me feels weird."

"You want to go home?"

"Only if you come in with me, it would feel to odd to go back to where, you know…it happened."

"Sure I'll go with you."

Elliot led Olivia out of the squad room and helped her into his car. She didn't say anything on the way home. When they got to Olivia's apartment she shuddered as she got out of the car and looked up at her apartment.

Silently she turned the key, unsure of how she was going to find her home. When she got in she was shocked, it was a mess. Her sheets were all crumpled and on the floor, her jewelry box and its contents were spilled out on the floor, and her clothes were in a pile near her closet. She had been robbed when she was raped.

"Olivia are you ok?" Elliot asked when he saw her partner had frozen. "Olivia? Olivia?"

"I…sorry I…gotta go!" Olivia said as she rushed to the bathroom.

"Yeah it makes me sick too to see what some people will do to a person.

But Olivia couldn't hear him, her head was in the toilet.


End file.
